


Frame 1: Rabbits

by Nacreous (thural)



Series: Framing Tactics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thural/pseuds/Nacreous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, rabbits, and gridlock: a fable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frame 1: Rabbits

Rabbits, gridlock.

Loki inclined the surface of the table so that the maze was at an angle. The rabbits like fuzzy quanta of some macromedium rumbled down the passages to the lowest point. Again gridlock as they heaped up upon each other, twitching, ears ducked beneath the limbs of other rabbits.

To order the flow Loki thought an extra dimension would be of service. He laid his fingers upon the scapulae of a white bunny, whose palpable meat revealed to him earnest mammalian fragility. Here the tender quickness of life, mortal life, each grain of fur sifting through an hourglass whose bells were, as the rabbit was about to be, stretched out of the dimensions to which it was sensible. He spread his fingers slowly and felt the rabbit’s pulse leap within its skin as Loki fanned out two wings of its flesh.

Thin, fine, and marvelous, the feathers formed by his artifice, and ice white; though of course these were copies. the rabbit screamed in panic rather than pain. The thing’s wingspan was not ignoble. A new thickness lay in the rabbit’s breast, the new leaping of new muscles. There, now to place it.

Awkwardly the rabbit flopped its new limbs upon the sides of the maze. Though Loki laid it in an unpleasant part of the bunny pile, inexplicably it did not avail itself of its escape kit.


End file.
